En San Valentin
by ThePausis
Summary: Años atrás, ella era feliz en San Valentín, recordaba que no era solo una festividad comercial, que tenia motivos para regalar chocolates y junto a sus compañeros festejar... Pero ya no mas.


**Género: Tragedia, Drama**  
**Clasificación: +13**  
**Advertencias: Spoilers. Sucesos inexactos.**  
**Serie: Naruto**  
**Publicaciones: Aquí y en Mundo SasuSaku como pau_chan**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas.**

**La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora.**

* * *

**_En San Valentín..._**

En San Valentín todo es diferente para ella. Cada día de los últimos diez años son diferentes en su vida.

Despierta, como siempre con los ojos bañados en lagrimas, que lentamente durante las noches embeben su almohada. Desayuna obligadamente y va a caminar por la aldea, sabiendo que le dolerá, pues, no puede evitar recordarlos en las calles sin llorar.

Toma inconscientemente el camino hacia el hospital, y al llegar, se da cuenta de que no le permitirán entrar, pues la han obligado a vacacionar.

Claro, como si pudiera disfrutar.

Años atrás, ella era feliz en San Valentín, recordaba que no era solo una festividad comercial, que tenia motivos para regalar chocolates y junto a sus compañeros festejar.

Era ingenua, creía que mas de lo que su primer amor no la harían sufrir ya.

Mas equivocada no podía estar.

Nadie fuera de los altos mandos sabia lo que podía llegar a suceder, ninguna de las personas de la aldea se esperarían que en poco iniciaría una guerra, por culpa de la obsesión de un niño por su compañera de equipo.

Y ahora, solo le queda reír sarcásticamente por ese hecho. Porque ella, ahora solamente utiliza risas falsas, al igual que su ex compañero de equipo.

Ella no entiende como las personas a su alrededor encuentran felices y contentas ese día, cuando una guerra se ha llevado la vida del setenta porciento de los ninjas de la villa.

Porque, a pesar de que toda la aldea se rodea de festividades y alegría, ella se sienta durante el atardecer en una banca fría, camina lentamente hasta la florería de su fallecida amiga y retira con un carrito un enorme ramo de narcisos, que al final del día desaparecen de sus manos...

...Porque quedan todas en el cementerio, en las lapidas que se ubican delante de un enorme altar en el cual se encuentran grabados los nombres de sus maestros, compañeros, amigos y hermanos, heroicamente caídos en y después de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. Que será eternamente recordada por ser la mas grande masacre de Chunnin, Jounin, AMBU, Kages, revividos y re-revividos por el edo tensei de la historia. Y también, por ser la mas increíble batalla vista.

El 14 de febrero, solo le recuerda que ella junto a otros pocos ninjas que podían estar de pie, luchacharon por mantener –o encontrar- signos de vida de las personas que se encontraban heridas, agonizando o ya muertas en aquel campo en el cual se perdieron muchas vidas, y se arruinaron muchas otras mas.

También fue responsable de reconocer a la mayoría de sus compañeros y conocidos, porque Obito y Madara se ensañaron especialmente con los ninjas de Konoha que lograron identificar.

Ahora, solo ella y Shikamaru se encontraban parados frente a las cientos de lapidas que interrumpían el verde césped, y que eran decoradas cada por un blanco narciso y una rosa.

Al caer la noche, ambos caminan hasta el altar que se encuentra en el lejano extremo sur de aquel cementerio, que es iluminado por una llama que nunca se apagara, en el cual se mencionan a los grandes héroes de la batalla, enterrados justo bajo aquel lugar:

_**Sean venerados eternamente...**_

_**...Nara Shikaku: Por ser el guía y una de las mas grandes fuentes de fortaleza durante lo mas duro de la guerra, hasta su muerte.**_

_**...Yamanaka Inoichi: Por ser quien unió las mentes de todos los ninjas en la guerra hasta en su ultimo momento de vida.**_

_**...Senju Tsunade, Por ser siempre una gran líder y dar hasta lo ultimo de su alma en salvar vidas.**_

_**...Uchiha Itachi: Por cuidar anónimamente de la aldea, aun después de la muerte.**_

_**...Senju Hashirama: Por amar eternamente a la aldea.**_

_**...Senju Tobirama: Por aventurarse y permanecer de pie frente a todo tipo de situaciones.**_

_**...Sarutobi Hiruze: Por enseñar a los jóvenes héroes la Voluntad de Fuego que les permitió resistir las mil y unas atrocidades que presenciaron y sufrieron durante la guerra.**_

_**...Namikase Minato: Por ser el héroe que desde pequeño esta destinado a ser.**_

_**...Usumaki Naruto: Por demostrar valor, fortaleza, bondad y amor hacia la aldea hasta el ultimo momento de su vida.**_

_**Y que sean iluminados por la Voluntad de Fuego que emana la aldea de Konoha hoy gracias a sus sacrificios durante la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja.**_

Entre silenciosas lagrimas que se deslizan a través de sus mejillas, dejan las ultimas seis flores que les quedan a cada uno frente a aquella estructura.

Caminan despacio, tomados de la mano en un simple símbolo del compañerismo y amistad que han cultivado al encontrarse siendo solo ellos, de los nueve novatos, siendo sobrevivientes y sabiendo que todos dieron sus alma, corazón y vida durante la batalla.

Y ellos, se sintieron culpables de vivir una vez mas. Nuevamente pensaron en abandonar sus tristes vidas frente a las puertas del cementerio, tal como Hyuga Hinata después de ver que sus familiares y amigos se encontraban bajo la tierra. Y como a otra heroína la sepultaron entre ellos.

Ahora, solo Shikamaru y Sakura representaban dignamente al grupo de graduados mas poderoso que se ha visto en años en la Aldea Escondida Entre Las Hojas.

Ambos eran de esos pocos ninja de la aldea, que a pesar de sobrevivir, se lamentan por no estar muertos.

Pero gracias a estos pocos, no mas de cincuenta, que no bajaron los brazos luego de la guerra, la aldea crece nuevamente, y en manos de Hatake Kakashi se hace cada vez mas fuerte.

Nara Shimamaru, junto a los pocos ANBU que sobrevivieron, entrenan a jóvenes ninja en la academia.

Los gennin graduados ese año, ahora son mayoritariamente grandes Jounin y miembros de la nueva policía de Konoha, liderada por el exconvicto Sasuke Uchiha, quien desafortunadamente perdió la movilidad en las piernas durante la Gran Ultima Guerra. Pero, que fue perdonado luego de que el resucitado cuarto hokage y su hijo, Usumaki Naruto pidan por ello al final de la guerra, pocos minutos antes de abandonar sus cuerpos y liberar sus almas.

No Sabaku Temari –ahora Nara- se erradicó en el país de fuego, y es directora en la academia ninja. Que tiene pocos alumnos, pero aun existe.

Y ella, Sakura Haruno es directora del nuevo –y mas pequeño que el anterior- hospital de Konoha y próximamente sensei de tres pequeños gennin.

Han pasado diez años desde que se ha declarado el final de la Cuarta Guerra y que se ha derrotado a Madara Uchiha y Obito Uchiha.

Las aldeas han pactado con las bestias de colas y estas aceptaron, bajo sus criterios, el vivir libres en distintas regiones del planeta, sin atormentar a los civiles o ninjas, mientras que ellos no los molesten. Y quien irrite la paz de las bestias, lo lamentara. Pero es difícil que algún humano, que no sea Killer Bee -que vive con ellos- pueda acercárseles.

De a poco el País de fuego y los demás implicados en la guerra ninja han tenido su respectivo luto y luego han vuelto a funcionar.

Y por ahora, todos viven en paz, y desean que aquellos que dieron sus vidas por salvarlos estén igual.

Además, de que esperan que algún día nazca un nuevo héroe que sueñe con ser hokage y lleve el nombre de el gran joven que sembró esperanza en cada corazón de los sobrevivientes de Konoha y de todo el mundo ninja...

...Usumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Tienen permitido asesinarme.**

**Estaba una noche, intentando encontrar inspiración para un drabble y salio final, no es un Drabble, es decir que tengo que encontrar inspiración si es que quiero concursar en un concurso -era evidente eso, pero bueno-.**

**Desde ya, gracias por leer.**

**Paz...**


End file.
